worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters At School
Chapter 1 Okay.. So my day could have gone better then it did, or maybe not, all I know is this, there's some crazy stuff going on, and it's apparently because of me. You see, I'm not like any 'normal' kids, I was thrown from place to place, school to school, because of my... Destructive/ADHD/Dyslexic tendencies. Well, destructive as in having monsters come to my school and blame everything on me! But I'll get to that. You see, I'm a demigod, which means I'm half-god, half-mortal, yet, I don't know my godly parent, and they don't usually claim until you're thirteen, but I am thirteen. Well, back to my story, I didn't know I was a half-blood at first, and I highly doubted I was going to make it to Camp alive, but thankfully, Julianna, another half-blood, was my friend, and we started to travel to Camp half-blood together. But I'm sure you want to know how this whole thing started, alright, let the story begin. ~*~*~*~ It was a bright sunny day in Manhatten, usually, I don't go out often, I usually don't want to, but this was different, since I lived in a foster home, and was forced to like the people taking care of me, but they didn't like me, they had to take care of me out of obligation. I could really use a real parent right now, but since my mum died, and my father went missing, I don't have much of a choice. So, I did what I usually do when I'm having a bad day, go out and see Julianna. But this day wasn't going to be normal, I knew that since I walked into school, and Julianna ran up to me. "Amy! You're never going to believe it! Mrs. Wraith, our English teacher, is making a special announcement." she said. Now, I know what you're thinking Why is she so excited, and why is the teachers name Mrs.Wraith? '' Well, Julianna was scared, but excited, because we get to test out our theory, to see if all this weird stuff going on is because of some greek monsters trying to kill us. All I had? Nothing, just some theory. As every kid piled into the Gymnasium, one of the popular kids came toward us, and I flinched, I never had good experience with them. The boy asked "What's this announcement about?" his grey eyes flickering back and forth. I said quietly "I don't know." the grey eyes seemed unnatural to me. But in a secure, friendly way. The boy got a suspicious look in his eyes, and then said "Well, I'm Julian, I don't like this," he took out something, it looked like a stick, but it looked so.. Un-human, the stick was a light golden. I took it, and felt warmth run down my hands, and when he left, I gripped it tight, feeling even safer. Mrs.Wraith seemed to scan the crowd, and when she spotted us, then the day started to get messed up. I wasn't sure what happened, I was barely even able to tell what happened exactly, all I know is, no one noticed, except for Julianna and Julian. Mrs.Wraith turned into.. Well.. Something, a freaky something. "A fury!" Julianna screamed, ducking onto the floor as the creature flew up, aiming for me, her claws stretched out. I wasn't sure what I was doing, and I'm sure if I had looked closer, when I raised the stick, it turned into a bow. And I seriously thought I was seeing things. Now, I never used a bow, and I certainly didn't know how to use one, but I knew things were above weird when i just happened to have an arrow. I pulled it back into the quiver, my eyes flared, aiming straight at the fury. As soon as she was on top of me, I let go, and hit her straight in the chest. Now, she didn't bleed, you can't say she did, but she did bleed gold, huh, now I thought that was seriously weird, so when she screeched and escaped, I put the bow back down, and it looked like a odd looking stick again. Julianna looked at me in shock "Wow! I didn't know you knew Archery!" she gasped. "I.. Didn't either." I stammered, looking at the stick. Julian ran up to us, and he hissed "Follow me, this is dangerous, and you guys will get blamed for it, demigods are always blamed because of the mist." Before either of us could complain, he dragged us off, just as the other students and teachers were getting up from ducking. "So that was a fury?" I asked, I paid attention in mythology class, and speaking in Greek was my specialty. Julian nodded, and heaved them onto a bus, and he jumped on also. Julianna asked "What's a demigod?" "A half-blood, you're half-god, half-human," Julian said, and nodded "And I'm your gaurdian, I've been tasked to protect you two." "Wa-Wait!" I stammered "My mum is dead, and my father is missing, my mum couldn't have been the god, gods can't die." "Your father was the god, I'm sure when we get to camp half-blood you'll be claimed." Julian said. "Claimed?" Julianna asked curiously. "By your god parent," he looked at me "Your mum is dead? So you've been alone all these years?" he asked sadly. I nodded, I could barely remember it, because I was two, but what I do remember was that my father was there, the fire was so fast. All I remember was the building exploding, and my mother had told both me and my father to run, and I was just sitting there. I was picked up by my father, and he ran out, looking very sad. Well, after that, it was a blur, he had given me to my aunt and uncle, who also had to take care of me out of obligation. I didn't want to leave my dad, that was obvious as I cried when he left, but I'm 13 now, I can't cry because my father left me. So I just nodded, and soon, the bus stopped, in the middle of the country, and he dragged us up a hill, with a tree, a golden fleece hanging on it, and a dragon curled around it. I realised that it was a camp, and all sorts of kids were bustling around. Some kids glanced at us when we entered, some looked me up and down, obviously seeing who I might be the child of. As I entered this big house, a horse.. Well, a horse man, introduced himself "Welcome, I'm Chiron." he seemed friendly enough. I looked up at him, he was old, that was apparent. He looked above my head "Good, you've been claimed." he smiled. I looked up, but nothing was there "Huh?" I asked, throughly confused. Julian walked up to me, and I had to gasp, because he was half-man, half-goat, no wonder he never liked sports, and I asked "You're half-goat!" "It's Satyr, but you know, that works to," he smiled weakly, then looked at the stick "By the way, that's Dawnbreaker, don't be fooled by the name, it's made of the rare metal Sun Steel, wrapped with Moon Iron, but, you don't get those ores from the sun and the moon," he then added "Dawnbreaker has a mind of it's own." "Dawnbreaker?" I asked. "Yep, that's it's name, I was told to give it to you." Julian said. Chiron asked "Julian, would you mind bringing Amy to cabin 7?" "Sure." Julian bowed, and led me away from Chiron and Julianna. I asked in confusion "Cabins?" then looked back at Chiron, and I thought ''Where have I heard that name before? I hate thinking, but I debated that Chiron was the centaur that taught Hercules. Julian then said "The cabins are where demigods are put depending on their immotal parent, for example, if you were a daughter of Athena, you would stay in Athenas cabin!" he nodded to a gray building with an owl in front of it, and beside it, what looked like a big metal gardening shed. "But, since you're going to cabin 7, you're not the daughter of Athena." Julian smiled, leading me to, at first glance, what looked like an ordinary cabin, but as soon as I looked closer, I realised it looked like it was made of solid gold.. And it probably was. "But, no, you my friend, are the daughter of the sun god." Julian nodded up to the huge cabin. "The sun god? You mean Apollo?" I asked, quite confused "I don't get it, I mean.." Julian shut me up by asking "At a young age.. Were you able to.. Control light?" Well, now that he mentioned it, weird things could happen if I wanted them too, I could have people think they're seeing things, and I was always able to see better at night then most people. Julian, obviously seeing the look on my face, nodded "Thought so." he said, pushing me into the cabin. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Bird's Fanfictions Category:Teen